


dogdog

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Where you breathe in such love is the beginning of my death.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Kudos: 19





	dogdog

**Author's Note:**

> Remembering how you live with another being in your life, for the sake that I hate romance. I hate being in love and feeling love, that's why I write about it so people can enjoy stories.

How is it to sing with another person? To feel alone even with him, one who feels rather sad. People allow themselves to hold in feelings and bottle them up for the sake everyone around them seems happier.  
  
"Kaito... you've been acting distant. Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?  
  
What you would call normality, is the beginning of Kaito's death inside. The values of this 2-30 am chat have none, the belief he doesn't deserve love keeps swallowing him up. It's hard to speak when Gakupo's eyes are full of concern.  
  
He who wants to die, it's proof of living. For you have lived and want to die because you have lived your life. It's not your time yet, remember that. You have so much light in your life, look forward to when fireworks will blossom across the sky and start life anew.  
  
"I-I've been thinking... do you really love me?"  
  
Te ta ru ra i ra, an unhappy man who is befuddled with intoxication because of bottle emotions. The hurt that comes from thinking someone doesn't love you, doesn't it hurt your heart? Why don't we write about your pain in order to be seen, in order to feel something?  
  
Why don't we melt away? But of course, you'd think about the smell of stomach acid in the air, wanting to die. Always wanting to die because it's the only thing you've come to care for and know. God god, singing a song you heard somewhere. It was about someone's opinion on everything.  
  
"I do love you, Kaito. That is why I've hung out with you so often. I'm sorry if my ways of love aren't attuned to yours... how do you know that you're loved?"  
  
That makes Kaito think, how does he want to be loved? No one has really asked him that because his values have dried up, just like his heart and body. What you would call normality is foreign to many, just like love and death and heartbreak.  
  
"To be honest... I don't know. I think... words help me know that I'm loved. I know that you don't like to toss around those three words... is it okay if you said them in private."  
  
He won't die, his body can't move and he's cramped up like this. Does he want to live? Does he want to die? He wants to live for the fact he is loved and many people don't have a love like him. Kaito wants to live because he knows there is someone with him, someone who will help him if he only reaches out for it.  
  
Kaito has lived up until now, he can live even more. This song os his life, he can sing it together with Gakupo. A duet that can never be replaced and only best live, for you, can't take your heart and put it onto a cd.  
  
Kaito doesn't want Gakupo to cry, he looks happier than any person at all. Let's clean up our feelings and focus on the present as there's nothing wrong living in the present, you're just used to the past and future. 'Cause you're always worrying about the future and being haunted by the past, you find it hard to live in the present.  
  
Everything else is trash, don't you think?  
  
"Words... I will try to be vocal about my love for you."  
  
Cry, you're a bullied kid with fragile armor.  
  
"That sounds... g-good... how about you, Gaku?"  
  
"Well... I like the gifts from you. Maybe we can hold a Secret Santa with the others? I'd love you to get my name, I'm happy about anything that comes from you."  
  
Kaito likes the sound of that. Kaito enjoys that Gakupo cares for him and has the heart to tell him his true feelings, from love to what he likes so that both sides can understand each other. Communication is important in a relationship, do not forget that.  
  
Being an adult, entering society, accomplishing things, living a good life, moving up and past the failure. You succeed, you have talent! Back to square one for you.

**Author's Note:**

> no spellcheck, will be reviewed in the afternoon


End file.
